Illicit Contemplations
by Moisie
Summary: Innocent actions...Inappropriate thoughts. Warnings: A very flustered Snape!


**Illicit Contemplations**

'So willing…' she absently thought, as her mouth parted the tender flesh, its soft juices running sinfully down the sides of her face. Smiling at her victim, Hermione devilishly flicked out her tongue, probing the exposed fruit - causing the skin to quiver and release more of its soft nectar. 

Working her way into the centre of her prize, she used her mouth to tease the flesh back, exposing the covered gem. Taking the hard nub into her mouth she ran her tongue over it, savouring the last of the juices as they poured forth.

Taking the seed from her mouth, Hermione placed it innocently upon the plate and reached for another peach.

From the head table there was a strangled cry of outrage. Looking up, she saw an agitated Snape striding towards her.

Placing the fruit back on her plate, Hermione sighed then dutifully picked up the napkin and dabbed the sides of her mouth.

"Miss Granger, my office - now!" barked Snape, as two bright spots of colour appeared on his normally pallid face. 

Jumping slightly, Hermione gave the startled members of her house a confused look and a shrug of her shoulders. Picking up her bag she followed the billowing dark robes of the Potion's Master out of the hall.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Once they were inside his office, Snape rounded on the student. Normally his presence and the threat of his scathing tongue would have reduced a student into a pile of whimpering robes.

Unfortunately, seven years of watching a person hover and snarl had inevitably diminished some of its effect. Hermione just calmly looked into his eyes and waited for him to begin.

"Are you going to explain to me why you see fit to make such a spectacle of yourself?" said Snape dangerously, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sir," replied Hermione politely.

Gritting his teeth, he ran his tongue along the ridge of his mouth in annoyance.

"For someone supposedly academic, Miss Granger, your apparent density in this situation is surprising," purred Snape.

"Well Sir, as I have no idea to what in specific you are referring too, I have no option but to remain dense in the matter, unless of course you see fit to enlighten me," replied Hermione simply.

Snape gaped at the young woman in fury; the vein at his temple working furiously, as an embarrass blush crawled up his neck.

"Strawberries, Miss Granger,"

Hermione lifted a confused eyebrow, and fixed Snape with a perplexed look.

"Strawberries…Professor? 

Snape turned a brilliant shade of crimson. The audacity of that little wrench! How dare she sit there and play the innocent? Turning and descending upon the chair, Snape began the run down of offences.

"Cherries,"

"Nectarines," 

"M.A.N.G.O.S…." accused Snape, accenting each letter with the curve and pout of his lips.

Placing a hand on either side of her Snape effectively penned her in, while continuing his velvet onslaught. He shaped each word fully as so that she could not be in any doubt as to his meaning or intent.

"Perhaps I should clarify, Miss Granger. Over the past three months, you have repeatedly devoured fruit in the most unladylike fashion." 

Hermione looked at her Potions Master and decided her next move carefully. Should she be offended or amused at such a ludicrous accusation?

Deciding on a middle road, she pursed her lips thoughtfully before answering, "Sir, with all due respect, my dining practices are not _unladylike_. I do not eat like a pig!"

Snape felt himself drain white. He snatched his hands back, trying to avoid giving in to the temptation of strangling the Gryffindor Head Girl.

"Miss Granger, it is not your practices which are unacceptable," he took a deep breath; "It is the manner in which you devour your meal."

Hermione looked up into the Potions Masters strained face. Perhaps she was going about this all the wrong way?

Leaning forward, Hermione placed her head on her hand and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Forgive me sir, but I do not follow you. If it's not my dining practices that you find disgusting, then why does my manner of eating bother you

Snape closed his eyes and let out a short breath. "Miss Granger,' he said, 'your idiocy today has only ever been match by Longbottom's continual inadequacy in Potions,"

Hermione felt herself go red in anger. "Excuse me _Sir_, but I fail to see why the actions of my mouth would concern you." The retort fell out before she could stop herself.

Snape choked in ignition, "Detention!" he spat. "Such cheek Miss Granger! You are going to learn how to control that tongue of yours."

Hermione let out laugh and leant back in the chair. Sudden realisation of the source of his discomfort had knocked her speechless. Never one to miss an opportunity, she smiled as she leant down to pick up her school bag.

Getting up, she walked towards her professor. Snape's eyebrows rose in shock as Hermione invaded his personal space. Leaning forward, she whispered at the side of his neck, causing the skin to pebble in response.

"Professor, I would be delighted to demonstrate to you the extent of my _cheek_," said Hermione as she gently brushed the side of her thumb against the cloth that covered Snape's nipple.

Shell-shocked, Snape continued to stare at her in horror and confusion, as blood drained from his face and settled somewhere in his trousers.

Smiling at his reaction she placed her hand on his chest, softly brushing her face up against the length of his neck. She brought her lips to the edge of his ear and whispered,

"…Once I have graduated,"

Snape let out a strangled breath, momentarily stunned at the genuine promise behind those words. He barely registered her withdrawing and turning to leave.

Looking over her shoulder she smiled sweetly and enquired, "Will that be all Professor?"

Snape glared at her as realisation took over him. "Are you thoroughly done in your attempt to accost me?" he sarcastically asked, drawing the drapes of dark cloth around him.

She lifted her eyebrows in surprise, "No Sir, I haven't actually begun. Though when I do, you can be assured that my_ tongue_ will play a main feature in the execution.

"Unless there is anything else…?" She waited for a moment before continuing; enjoying his discomfort she flashed him an innocent smile.

"Because I would like to finish my breakfast, - I fancy a banana before class…"

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Authors Notes:**

A huge massive thank you to Mademoiselle Petal for Beta-ing this, your comments and input were invaluable. Smooches honey!!  
Hugs to the Smexys (you know who you are!) for enduring my ramblings.

Oh and another thank you to Amethyst, who was good enough to point out my comma errors in Apple Pie. (I really do either murder or under use those things, Ugh! Hopefully I get better…)

I really wish I could say that these circumstances were based on real events…unfortunately not; they are the spawn of my dark and perverted mind.

Hehehe, hopefully you will never look at a peach the same way again….

Oh and if you think I should be spanked with a paddle for doing these naughty and highly inappropriate things to our beloved Potion's Master – Review! 

Moisie

P.S Apple Pie Part Deux is in the works, and I shall thank all the people that reviewed there…I feel glad I am not the only one that has had the most horrendous sex ever. (I'm Not alone! Thank Fuck!)


End file.
